Kingdom of Honey
) |image_flag = Flag of Honey.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Honey.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of arms |national_motto = Fortis in Aeternum ( ) Forever Strong |national_anthem = Isles of Milk and Honey |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Honey.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Honey in the North Atlantic |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Honey City |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Saint Hubert's |official_languages = |demonym = Honeyan |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 91% White, 7% Black, 2% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = with a |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Robert II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Alexander Smith (PL.) |leader_title3 = Lady Counseller |leader_name3 = Claire Fellowstone (PL.) |leader_title4 = Lord Assembler |leader_name4 = Rupert Mayne (PL.) |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Counsel |lower_house = Assembly |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_rank = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |iso3166code = |official_website = |calling_code = |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = }} The Kingdom of Honey (commonly shortened to just Honey) is a located in the off the coast of and the . An , the Kingdom is composed of more than a hundred isles creating a total land area of 14,660 square kilometres, making the country the in the world. Honey also has a population of more than 1,783,000 as of 2015, making it the nation in the world. Honey has been recorded to have been settled as early as 1000 BCE by the peoples, a group which was at levels of technology with the arrival of European explorers. It is believed that the , the and the all visited the islands, with the name stemming from Greek cartographers. The and the settled the islands throughout the 15th century, and the Spanish would remain sovereign over some islands until the , when an Anglo-Dutch force took one chain from the Spanish in 1709. After the Treaty of Portsmouth in 1723, the Portuguese would allow British settlers into their holds, and after several years of colonial development, Saint Hubert's Revolt in 1809 would see the foundation of the Kingdom as a sovereignty under joint Anglo-Portuguese protection. The new Kingdom would soon see rapid economic development with a stable influx of immigration that would last until the outbreak of the in 1914. Honey would gain full sovereignty in 1923 through the Treaty of Honey City. As an independent country, Honey would remain largely neutral on a world's stage and remain somewhat aligned with the during the . Honey joined the in 1991. The Kingdom of Honey is a with a system of influenced by the British . The Monarch is the , while the Prime Minister is the . The Prime Minister is elected through a in the lower house of the Parliament, with the lower house being the House of Assemblers and the upper house being the House of Counsellers, known commonly as the Assembly and the Counsel respectively. The Prime Minister appoints the government of the Kingdom through initiatives of the Parliament, while the Monarch grants to the actions taken by the government with the respect of the Parliament. This system of government was created by the Constitution, which was established in 1810 after Saint Hubert's Rebellion established the autonomous Monarchy and Parliament. Honey is a , with a diverse set of industries and services. Though geographically limited, agriculture is prevalent on the islands, and the amount of food produced by farmers from Honey amounts for nearly 70% of foodstuffs consumed by the population of the country. Honey is a prominent source of for the European continent, with Honeyan exports accounting for almost 5% of tea imported to the . The islands are also prominent for their production of apples and citrus, with the Goldapple being a local delicacy endemic to the island chains which make up the Kingdom. Fishing is also an important industry, accounting for a great amount of the nation's manual workforce. , , and are some of the most prominent industries on the islands, with various foods being important exports of the nation and both industrially produced textiles and archery equipment related to the long history that the country has had with those industries. Honey is also a tourist hotspot for the European continent, with contributing to a major part of the nation's economy. The nation has a high and a moderate , with the wealth gap being small and stable and the level of human development being very high. The Kingdom of Honey maintains relations with a large amount of countries around the world, with most having warm, friendly relationships with the island kingdom. Honey is notable for never having gone to war in the history of its existence, and the successive governments of the Kingdom have each maintained a policy of in international affairs. Nonetheless, Honey has a strong relationship with the , with more than 90% of the ethnic makeup of the islands being related to that country. Honey is a member of the , the , the , the , and is an associate state of the . Category:Nations Category:Kingdom of Honey